pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Logan (18th century)
Rev. John Logan (1748 - 25 December 1788) was a Scottish poet and cleric, accused of plagiarizing the poem "Ode to the Cuckoo." Life Overview Logan, son of a small farmer at Soutra, Midlothian, was destined for the ministry of a small Dissenting sect to which his father belonged, but attached himself to the Church of Scotland, and became minister of South Leith in 1773. He read lectures on the philosophy of history in Edinburgh, and was page 244the author of a vol. of poems. He also edited those of his friend, Michael Bruce, in such a way, however, as to lead to a controversy, still unsettled, as to the authorship of certain of the pieces inserted. Logan, in fact, suppressed some of Bruce's poems and introduced others of his own. Unfortunately for the reputation of both poets the disputed authorship extends to the gem of the collection, the exquisite "Ode to the Cuckoo," beginning "Hail, beauteous stranger of the grove," which Burke considered the most beautiful lyric in the language. Logan fell into dissipated habits, resigned his ministerial charge, and went to London, where he took an active part in the controversy regarding the impeachment of Warren Hastings.John William Cousin, "Logan, John," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 243-244. Wikisource, Web, Feb. 6, 2018. Youth and education Logan was born at Soutra, Fala, Midlothian, in 1748. His parents — George Logan, farmer at Soutra, and Janet, daughter of John Waterston in the parish of Stowe — moved soon after his birth to Gosford Mains, Aberlady, East Lothian. They were dissenters of the burgher branch of the secession, and attended the ministry of John Brown of Haddington.Sprott, 84. After receiving a preparatory education at the grammar school of Musselburgh, Logan entered the University of Edinburgh in 1762, and distinguished himself by his proficiency in classics, and by his essays in the class of rhetoric and belles-lettres taught by Hugh Blair. Lord Elibank, who then resided at Ballencrieff in the parish of Aberlady, interested himself in his welfare, and gave him access to his library. Career After Logan had completed his studies for the ministry of the church of Scotland, he became, on the recommendation of Dr. Blair, who had formed a high opinion of his talents and character, tutor to the son of Mr. Sinclair of Ulbster, Caithness-shire, afterwards the celebrated Sir John Sinclair, bart., whom he accompanied to Caithness. Logan was licensed as a preacher by the presbytery of Haddington on 27 September 1770, and in that year he published the poems of his friend and fellow-student Michael Bruce, and added "some poems written by different authors." In April 1773 he was ordained and admitted to the parish of South Leith, where for a time "he discharged assiduously the duties of his office." Logan was one of the most popular preachers of the time; his historical productions evince wide knowledge, comprehensive views, and a philosophic mind. In his better days he won the friendship and esteem of some of the most eminent clergymen of the time, and when he disappointed their hopes they made allowance for the temperament he had inherited. His literary reputation led to his being appointed by the general assembly in 1775 a member of the committee charged with the revision and enlargement of the paraphrases and hymns for use in public worship, and he became the largest contributor to the collection. During the college sessions of 1779-1780 and 1780-1781, he read a course of historical lectures in Edinburgh, under the patronage of Principal Robertson, Dr. Blair, and other eminent literati; and in 1781 published an analysis of the lectures, entitled Elements of the Philosophy of History. In 1781 he published a volume of poems, including the "Ode to the Cuckoo," and others which he had printed along with those of Michael Bruce, and also his principal contributions to the paraphrases. This was followed in 1782 by the publication of a lecture, entitled An Essay on the Manners and Governments of Asia, and in 1783 by the tragedy of Runnamede, which was acted in the Edinburgh Theatre. Logan's connection with the stage gave offence to his parishioners, and it did not stand alone. Logan had inherited from his father, who met his death by drowning when in an unsound state of mind, a tendency to melancholy, and in his fits of depression he had recourse to stimulants. So strong was the feeling against him that he found it expedient to resign his charge, 27 December 1786, on being allowed an annuity from the living of 40l. The rest of his life was spent in London, where he occupied himself with literary pursuits. He was a frequent contributor to the English Review, and in 1788 he published A Review of the Principal Charges against Warren Hastings. He died on 25 December 1788. Writing In 1790 and 1791 2 volumes of Logan's sermons were published, under the supervision of his friends, Dr. Robertson of Dalmeny, Linlithgowshire, Dr. Blair, and Dr. Hardy. He left other manuscripts, of which Dr. Robertson, his college friend and literary executor, gives an account in a letter to Dr. Anderson, editor of the British Poets, dated 19 Sept. 1795. In this letter Dr. Robertson also gives a list of Logan's poems, including the "Ode to the Cuckoo," which had been printed with those of Michael Bruce.Sprott, 485. His poetical versions of scripture are singularly felicitous, and the "Ode to the Cuckoo" was pronounced by Edmund Burke "the most beautiful lyric in our language." Plagiarism controversy Years before this Bruce's friends had claimed for him the authorship of the "Ode to the Cuckoo" and other poems and hymns which Logan had published under his own name. The charge against Logan has been renewed from time to time, and some have gone the length of asserting that Bruce was the author of all the paraphrases which Logan furnished to the church. There are some circumstances unfavorable to Logan, such as the disappearance of a volume of Bruce's manuscripts, and a few plagiarisms in his sermons, but his authorship of the poems and hymns he claimed has been ably vindicated in recent times by David Laing, John Small, and finally by Rev. R. Small, who has presented the whole evidence, both external and internal, in such a way as to give Logan's claim genuine substance. The vindication of Bruce's authorship of the contested poems and hymns was ably undertaken by William Mackelvie, D.D., of Balgedie, in his Lochleven, and other poems, by Michael Bruce; with life of the author from original sources, Edinburgh, 1837, 8vo, and has been further pursued by Grosart, in his edition of Bruce’s Works, 1865, 8vo, with memoir and notes. On the other hand, the claim of Logan is advocated in David Laing's Ode to the Cuckoo, with remarks on its authorship, &c., 1873 (privately printed). A strong point is that the Rev. Thomas Robertson, minister of Dalmeny, writes to Baird on 22 Feb. 1791, saying that he and Logan had looked over the manuscripts of Bruce together; and the cuckoo ode is not among those he identifies as Bruce's.Alexander Gordon, Bruce, Michael (1746-1767), Dictionary of National Biography (edited by Stephen Leslie) 7. London: Smith, Elder, 1886, 111-113. Wikisource, Web, Dec. 21, 2017. In the article "Michael Bruce" in the Encyclopaedia Britannica (9th edition, 1876, iv. 393) stress is laid on the admission of Logan's authorship of the "Ode to the Cuckoo" by Isaac D’Israeli, Thomas Campbell, Robert Chambers, and David Laing The writer erroneously supposes that Bruce’s title to this ode was first (after Logan’s claim) brought forward by Mackelvie. The letters of Pearson (29 Aug. 1795) and Joseph Birrel (31 Aug. 1795), claiming the ode for Bruce, are given by Anderson in his life of Logan (1795). Later defences of Logan's claim will be found in the British and Foreign Evangelical Review, 1877 and 1878, articles by John Small, M.A. reprinted separately) and Rev. R. Small. It is not easy to relieve Logan of the charge of having appropriated Bruce’s poem; at the same time his alterations, so for as they can be traced, appear to be improvements on the original work. Recognition "To the Cuckoo" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."To the Cuckoo". Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch), Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 6, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Poems''. London: T. Cadell, 1781. *''Poems''. London: Johnson, 1810. Play *''Runnamede: A tragedy''. London: T. Cadell / W. Creech, Edinburgh, 1783. Non-Fiction *''Elements of the Philosophy of History, Part I: Dissertation on the governments, manners and spirit of Asia''. Edinburgh: John Robertson, for W. Creech / C. Elliot, 1781; Bristol, UK: Thoemmes Press, 1995. *''Review of the Principal Charges against Warren Hastings''. London: John Stockdale / John Murray, 1788. *''Sermons'' (2 volumes), Edinburgh:Bell & Bradfute / G.G. & J. Robinson, London, 1790, 1800; Boston: David Carlisle, for Caleb Bingham, 1804. Collected editions *''Poems / Runnamede: A tragedy''. Edinburgh: T. Maccliesh, for Bell & Bradfute / W. Blackwood / Vernor & Hood, London, 1805. Edited *Michael Bruce, Poems on Several Occasions (1770; Edinburgh: J. Robertson, 1770, 1782. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Logan + 1788, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 6, 2018. See also * List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Feb. 6, 2018. Notes External links ;Poems * To the Cuckoo" * John Logan at PoemHunter (27 poems) ;Books *''Sermons by John Logan'' at Google Books. *[http://books.google.com/books?id=9cYIAAAAQAAJ Poems: By the Rev. Mr. Logan, One of the Ministers of Leith] at Google Books. * ;About *Logan, John (poet) in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]] *Online Encyclopedia's article * Logan, John Category:Scottish poets Category:Presbyterian ministers Category:1748 births Category:1788 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Scottish clergy